Rin's Mitarashi Dango REVENGE!
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Cute lil' Rin is in charge of dinner for the Vocaloid cast. But what if Rin is missing a few ingredients and a half-empty Pepsi bottle is found? Chaos in sure to ensue. Written for Macchi-chan  SURPRISE! . Slight RinxLen. Twincest if you want it to be.


_**Warning: **__Contains twincest if you look REALLY hard._

_A/N: I would have posted this sooner but Fanfiction. net had some problems for me yesterday... :l_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Pepsi, Gatorade, Vocaloid, or Mitarashi dangos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin's Mitarashi Dango Revenge!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rin sat criss-cross-applesauce on the tatami mats beneath her. In front of her were various food utensils, dishes, and ingredients. In her small hands lie the difference between life and death—for the Vocaloids. Rin had brought it upon herself to make dinner for tonight; Gakupo's birthday was today. She usually didn't socialize with the purple-haired-freak but she felt it was time for some spice in her life.<p>

"Okay." Rin said to herself after looking over the recipe in her hands for the umpteenth time. "Let's make some dangos." Rin read from the list aloud as she grabbed a large, mixing bowl.

"220 milliliters of Joushinko." Rin scanned the assortment of equipment and ingredients around her. "Hmm, no Joushinko. I'll just ground up some rice!" Rin mentally congratulated herself on her witty thinking and migrated to the large kitchen.

Finding a metal dough roller, Rin poured the rice on to a plastic cutting board and crushed the rice down. Rin didn't seem to notice that the rice was too grainy and still needed more "elbow-grease". Rin contently picked up the cutting board, poured the rice back into the bowl, and read the list again.

"Add hot water and Shiratamako to the Joushinko." Rin found the Shiratamako and added it to the rice. Rin had always disliked the taste of tap water. She searched the fridge and found that there was no more bottled water. Rin inwardly cursed and looked for milk. They were out of that too.

"Does Miku ever shop?" Rin said in frustration. Rin settled with the half drunken diet Pepsi and poured it into a pot. She placed the large pot on the stove and heated it up. A few minutes later Rin had added it to the concoction. She skipped over to the counter and read over the recipe again.

"Shape about twenty-five pieces into a circle. The shape doesn't have to be perfect." Rin smiled at picked at the mixture in the bowl. She ended up only shaping about twenty huge balls. (A/N: Heh, I said balls.)

Rin poured the remainder of the Pepsi in the large pot again and added salt, boiling it. Rin scratched her head sheepishly. "I wonder if it's supposed to pop like that…?" Rin was almost popped in the face with a macho bubble. "Oh well!"

She dumped the no-longer-dangos into the pot and added more salt.

Rin hummed "Double Lariat" as she watched the dough float to the top. "Quickly place in cold water." Rin remembered.

Rin improvised with placing the mixture into Gatorade.

After they had been cooler Rin grilled them as the paper had said and stuck them on skewers. She sprinkled orange zest for some flavor and plated them. She placed the ten plates around the dining room table right as Miku, Meiko and Gakupo were walking in.

"Hey, Rin!" Miku greeted, walking over. She froze along with Meiko and Gakupo. "Wh-whats this?" Gakupo asked, pointing to the plates.

Rin smiled and looked at the brownish, green goo with bits of white sticking on the plates and slipping off the skewers. "Mitarashi Dangos." She explained.

Meiko cringed. "Th-this is dinner isn't it?"

Rin nodded eagerly. "Try some!" Rin handed Meiko a plate. "Whoa, hold on!" Meiko quickly passed the plate to Gakupo. "I think birthday boy should eat his first." Meiko smirked, unbeknownst to Rin.

Gakupo began sweating bullets and smiled stiffly. "Heh, that's okay Meiko. I wouldn't mind if you tried it first." Meiko smirked even wider. "Oh, but I insist!" She said in the sweetest, but mockingly tone she could muster.

Miku caught the unease in the eggplant lover and suggested to let Mikuo try some first (he used up the hot water before her shower last week). "I'll go get him!" Gakupo quickly announced, thankful for Miku's help. A few minutes late Gakupo came downstairs with Mikuo in tow.

"You should try some of these delicious dangos Rin made." Gakupo faked.

Mikuo tensed when he saw the mass of goop on the plate.

"Err, sorry Rin, but I already ate." Rin tilted her head innocently. "Oh?" Mikuo nodded with a fake smile plastered on his face. "But I'm sure Len would just love some." Rin smiled (smirked) at the thought. "Oh yes, I'll go get him." Rin scurried down the hall and upstairs to Len's room.

Rin didn't bother to knock. "Hey Len~!" Rin purred eagerly. "I made you something." Len looked up from his book when Rin handed him a plate of poison. "Uh…" Len stared in disbelief at the "food". "Th-thanks Rin, but…" Len made a fatal mistake.

He looked up at her. Len could never have the power, or heart, to resist Rin's innocent, anxious cerulean eyes. She could melt diamonds with her looks, he was sure.

"O-okay." Len gulped as he took the plate covered in sticky mush. Len held his breath as he warily picked up a piece of the semi-ball and put it into his mouth.

Len's eyes widened and he tensed. "W-water…" He croaked. Len covered his mouth and began uncontrollably coughing. "Len, are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly. Len quickly nodded and his eyes began to water. "I'll go get some water!"

Rin fled down the stairs and to the bathroom. When she was sure no one was around she began to chuckle darkly with a smirk.

Rin filled a small glass cup to the brim with toilet water.

"Heh, that'll teach you not to steal my manga again you dirty bastard."

* * *

><p><em>AN: XD This was NOT my original plan!_

_So how do you like evil Rin eh? Maybe Len shouldn't go through peoples stuff without permission._

_If you didn't get it, Len had stolen Rin's manga a while ago and Rin's whole plan was to make the worst Mitarashi Dangos ever to get him back. She knew he couldn't resist his kyawaii desu sister. XD_

_Here's the recipe in case you want to try it. I did NOT make this recipe and I plan to try it in a few months (economics project for school):_

**1 cup (220ml) joushinko**

**1/2 cup (110ml) shiratamako, or mochikoplus **

**1 Tbs. of cornstarch or potato starch**

**1 1/2 cups (265ml) or so of hot tap water (water that's hot if you put your hand in, but doesn't burn you)**

**A pot of boiling salted water**

**For the mitarashi sauce:**

**1/4 cup (55 ml) sugar**

**1/2 cup (105ml) water, with 1 Tbs. cornstarch or potato starch or arrowroot dissolved in it**

**1/8 cup (28 ml) soy sauce**

**1 Tbs. mirin**

**1/2 Tbs. rice vinegar**

_Please do not replace the water with Gatorade. XD_

_~*Review?*~_


End file.
